dcabsolutefandomcom-20200215-history
Pre-Crisis
Pre-Crisis is regularly associated with the characters, realities, and concepts that were present prior to the release of the DC Comics limited series, Crisis on Infinite Earths. In DC Absolute, the term applies similarly, describing the time period from the onset of the prologue to the conclusion of the events that take place in the DC Absolute storyline, "Crisis on Other Earths". All events, peoples, and concepts labeled "Pre-Crisis" refer to this time period and nothing more. Summary Pre-Crisis is the beginning of the Earthly adventures of the DC Absolute, starting with the origins of The Trinity and their crusades, establishing a network of similar heroes called the Justice League. In response, an association of villains and criminal masterminds, a secret Society of Super-Villains, pool their resources to combat the Justice League, with battles changing the very face of humanity itself. An alternate universe where most super-villains are in fact super-heroes and vice versa, awakening the possibility of divergent realities and a universal threat. Important Events Year One *Superman and Batman meet for the first time. The Trinity *Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman start the first "superhero team-up". *Lex Luthor and Joker start the first "supervillain team-up", plotting to acquire and use the Apple of Discord for their own criminal gains. They each betray each other in the end. Justice League *The Justice League is formed when an alien invasion puts the world in jeopardy. Three rival alien species, the Thanagarians, the Gordanians, and the Applexians use Earth as their battleground to decide which race should own all four worlds. *Superman, Batman, Princess Diana, the Amazons, Metropois Special Crimes Unit, Gotham Police Department, The Flash, Hawk Girl, the Martian Manhunter, Deadman, Aquaman, the Atlanteans, and even the Green Lantern Corps all join forces to put an end to this dispute. The Society *Gorilla Grodd enlists the talents of The Brain, Ra's Al Ghul, Vandal Savage, Lex Luthor, Felix Faust, Ultra-Humanite, and Bane to create the Secret Society of Super-Villains. *These villains all plot against each other with the exception of The Brain, Grodd, and Ultra-Humanite: Ra's wants to cleanse the world; Savage wants world domination and allies with Luthor, Luthor wants control of the Society and allies with Ultra-Humanite and Bane; Faust wants a ticket to the Underworld in his quest for magical power; Ultra-Humanite wants to refine the world with cultural sophistication; and Bane wants to be number one and plans to wipe out the other masterminds. *Grodd's scheme falls on top: betraying the other super-villains and using a machine that transforms every last human into monkeys. Crisis On Other Earths *The Lex Luthor of a parallel Earth, Earth-2, travels to Earth-1, seeking assistance against the Crime League, an evil parallel version of the Justice League composed of superheroes-gone-supervillain. *Superman, Batman, and Diana battle their sinister counterparts: Ultraman (Clark Luthor), Owlman (Bruce Wayne), and Wonder Woman (a violently-empowered Diana). *The Guardians of the Universe, as well as the Green Lantern Corps, detect the Monitors, a pan-dimensional species charged with monitoring the universe. The Monitors take this as a threat and obliterate Oa, including all planetary Green Lanterns with the exceptions of Kilowagg, Sinestro, and Hal Jordan. Timeline *Year One *World War Three *Amazons Attack *The Trinity *Justice League *Crisis On Other Earths